


To Stave Off Fondness

by JirsSnufminArchive



Series: There Will Always be Camellias in Moominvalley [5]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Love Letters, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JirsSnufminArchive/pseuds/JirsSnufminArchive
Summary: While Snufkin travels, he thinks of Moomintroll often and knows how much the troll must miss him too. While stopping in a town, he decides to send his beloved a letter, the pair exchanges their thoughts as Snufkin's time away from the valley drags on.





	1. A Pleasant Surprise

Dearest Moomintroll, 

I’m going to visit my Mother Mymble and should arrive in a week's time. I’ve thought about you a lot and miss you dearly. I still have plenty of the world to see, but I’ll try to write you when I can. 

Snufkin 

May 16th, xxxx

My sweet Snufkin, 

I was incredibly pleased to find your letter poking out of the postbox! I’ve never gotten a letter before! 

I think I should like to hang it on the wall, or perhaps I’ll bind them together once I have more.

Moominvalley’s been so quiet without your playing, but I’ve been making do! I hope you have a fun time with your family, I still can’t fathom quite so many children! I think it would be wonderful to meet them someday. 

I hope your travels treat you well and that this letter finds its way to you somehow! 

Loving you always, 

Moomintroll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something a little different! Letters between Moomintroll and Snufkin as he travels, set just after To Keep One's Promises! This story might have spoilers for To Eat Among Trolls, I will definitely put a warning if that ends up being the case! In the meantime, I hope you enjoy! If you do, please let me know what you think!


	2. A Different Solution

Beloved Moomintroll, 

It would seem that I can’t rely on regular methods of post to get my letters to you anymore, I was informed by an uppity Hemulen of that. How they found me to tell, I’m not sure, but I suppose that’s Hemulen orderliness for you.

So I’ve asked a bird to deliver this one and I’ll see about asking them to retrieve letters too, as I’d very much like to hear back from you. 

My visit with my family went as well as it could, they’re very excited to meet you one day, but now I’m back on my travels. 

Snufkin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are all going to be quite short but I hope you enjoy none the less! If you do please leave a comment and tell me what you think!


	3. A Present for Birds

July 22nd, xxxx 

My kind and talented Snufkin, 

Oh, what a shame that is! Though I suppose it only makes sense, Moominvalley is quite out of most people’s way so getting letters here must be a hassle. 

I hope your bird friends manage easily enough! I’ll be sure to leave them a nice treat by the postbox! 

I’m so very glad to hear about your family and I hope your travels go well! I’m going to leave this and the last letter poking out of the postbox for your birds! 

Looking forward to hearing from you, 

Moomintroll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These letters were really fun to write. I hope you enjoy! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!


	4. A Thoughtful Present

Happy birthday, Moomintroll! 

I’ve sent this particular letter ahead of time, as I’m not sure when abouts it would get there, but I hope it wasn’t late. 

I wondered just what to send along for you and decided to press some flowers that don’t grow in Moominvalley, I hope you like them and have a wonderful time. 

Snufkin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those interested, this is in the timeline of events for Moomintroll's 17th birthday and Snufkin had been around in the valley for his 16th during the Summer months of his stay during To Eat Among Trolls. 
> 
> I'm enjoying these small exchanges. If you enjoyed this letter please leave a comment and let me know what you think!


	5. An Amazing Day

August 7th, xxxx

Oh, Snufkin! 

They’re wonderful! And yes I had an amazing day, thank you! 

I’ve put the flower on top of my pile of your letters and it makes them look so much more lovely! Thank you so so much, what an incredibly sweet idea! 

Mamma made me a fantastic cake and Papa made me a kite! Have you ever flown a kite before, Snufkin? It’s really fun when it works but I haven’t totally gotten the hang of it yet. 

We should definitely fly it together when you come back if you’d like to! 

Thinking fondly of you, 

Moomintroll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked the idea of Moomintroll dating each of his letters for a number of reasons, they give a definitive sense of time, they stand out more from Snufkin's letters by his lack of doing so and it makes them look like cute little journal entries! 
> 
> If you enjoyed this letter please let me know what you think, thank you!


	6. A Change of Seasons

My bright Moomintroll, 

I’m very glad to hear your day was well and you enjoyed your present, I hope I can get you something just as nice next year. 

I haven’t flown a kite before, you’ll have to teach me what it’s like, it sounds very fun! 

I’ve climbed a mountain to see the leaves changing, it’s a really fine sight, maybe, if I’m ever in Moominvalley for fall again we should climb the Lonely Mountains now that we know how to get me up there. 

Snufkin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snufkin's letters make their way to Moomintroll about every two months is how I planned this out, so if this letter is about Fall...
> 
> If you like this letter please leave a comment and let me know what you think, thank you!


	7. A Bittersweet Sendoff

November 22nd, xxxx 

Goodnight Snufkin, 

It’s hibernation day today and I’m afraid you won’t hear from me for a while. 

It’s been so so nice exchanging letters these past months, not as good as seeing you again though. Do you think you’ll be back for Spring? I’d really love to wake up to find you right here waiting… 

Regardless, I’ll certainly be happy to see you again whenever that time might be. 

Missing you even in my dreams, 

Moomintroll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;-; Moomin is a soft lad too good for this world. 
> 
> If you like this letter please let me know what you think! Thank you!


	8. An Apology

My soft-hearted Moomintroll, 

I hope you sleep well, tucked nicely in your warm Moominhouse. 

It’s sad to hear that the arrival of Winter has you in such a melancholy, but please don’t fret. 

I don’t think I will be back for Spring, I’m sorry, but it shouldn’t be too much longer. 

Send me a letter when you wake up, okay? I’ll find something to make it up to you. 

Snufkin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the closest we're getting to angst in this one I promise. 
> 
> If you like this letter please let me know what you think in the comments! Thank you!


	9. A Request

April 9th, xxxx

My wonderful Snufkin, 

I did sleep well thankfully, spurred on by dreams of looking upon your face again in fields of flowers. We’ll definitely do that when you’re back, right? 

It seems so strange, my first Spring since we met where I don’t have you here, but I hope you’re enjoying your travelling. 

I’ve thought about what might ‘make things up to me’, but please don’t feel you need to make up for anything or do this for me if it’s too much to ask! 

I was thinking about the world and wondered if you might bring me some news? 

I want to know what’s happening beyond the valley! If you see a discarded newspaper from a far off place or a flyer posted in abundance, bring me back that, please? A collection even maybe. I hope that’s an okay request! 

Excited to see you whenever, 

Moomintroll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing for these boys so so much, they're soft and in love and I hope you enjoy reading about them! 
> 
> If you do, please let me know what you think! Thank you!


	10. A Sight on the Horizon

My curious Moomintroll, 

We’ll do whatever you like when I return, I promise, there’s nothing I want more than to see you smiling brightly again. 

My travels are going fine and I’m doing as you asked, though I have discarded things I don’t think you’d be terribly interested to hear, I hope that’s alright.

I want to give you them in person though, It won’t be too long.

I’m heading back to the Lonely Mountain, I can see it, and soon I’ll see you. 

Snufkin


End file.
